


Buddies

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: dwarvenbeardspores aroaces the line [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Arospec, Canon-Typical Undressed Zolf Smith, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, acespec, aroaceingtheline2021, what even are relationships and attraction anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Cel rests their head on Zolf's bare chest, fingers trailing through his beard. "Hey, uh, Buddy?"They can't see Zolf's face in the darkness of the room, but they know he can see them. "Hm?""What, um. Do you have any idea what we're doing?"For aroaceing the line week, 2021, day 2.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith
Series: dwarvenbeardspores aroaces the line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178915
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Aroaceing the line day 2: Coming Out - In the Closest - **Erasing the Line - Black**
> 
> Thank you to Holo for soothing my nerves on this haha.

Cel rests their head on Zolf's bare chest, fingers trailing through his beard. "Hey, uh, Buddy?" 

They can't see Zolf's face in the darkness of the room, but they know he can see them. "Hm?" 

"What, um. Do you have any idea what we're doing? I mean, is this a friend kind of snuggling, or like, a, like a romantic kind of snuggling, are we-- I mean I'm not opposed to either of those I don't think, I just, I'd kind of like to know what the expectations are?" Their fingers drum softly against his hip. It's been a while, now, that they've been finding their way to each other's beds. Sleep is scarce these days. It comes more readily with two.

Zolf rubs the back of their neck and snorts against their hair. "Fuck if I know."

"Oh."

"Also, fuck expectations, yeah? I. Hm." he sighs. "What do  _ you  _ think it is?" 

"Well I don't-- I don't know." Cel bites their lip and squeezes him tighter. "That's why I asked, I've never quite been able to, to identify where the line is? I mean, supposedly there's a line, there's platonic this and romantic that, and I've been married, y'know? I know how relationships work, and I  _ liked  _ being married, but the main difference was always what we  _ did  _ and what we  _ called  _ it, not-- hm. Like, for instance, is there a difference between a good friend who you would be happy to smooch if they asked because they're a good friend, and someone you're in love with and are expected to smooch? Because I'm not sure there is."

Zolf is quiet for just long enough that Cel almost starts up again, then he clears his throat awkwardly. "I mean, I'm probably not the guy to ask. Yeah, there's usually. Something? I guess? Figure I'm on the low end of thinking about smooching, so. Yeah." 

Cel's fingers drum faster, something that's maybe nervous and maybe delighted coiling in their belly. "Have you been flirting with me? Let's start there, because it turns out I can  _ not  _ tell when people are flirting and when they're just having a deep conversation and it can lead to some awkward misunderstandings that--" 

"I dunno," Zolf cuts them off. His hand strokes the softness of their jaw, the traces of their stubble. "I've never. Er. That's never been my thing, either. Don't have much practice figuring it out."

"Huh." They sit up abruptly and look vaguely at the vague outline of his face. "That's kind of encouraging, actually?"

"Right." Zolf's hand finds theirs and squeezes. 

"So," says Cel.

"So," echoes Zolf. "This is still good, yeah?"

Cel nods. "Definitely."

"So we'll start with this? See what happens. See if either of us feel like, uh, doing things or calling it things. I guess? Maybe?"

"Yes. That sounds-- that sounds kind of perfect, actually? We can-- we can be buddies, be cuddly buddies."

Zolf snorts and tugs them back onto his chest, and Cel goes gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
